


Kingdom (Broken) Hearts

by Chippy036



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Disney - Fandom, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Keyblade Master, Love, Taken what i liked from 3D (which is not alot), slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora plans to set out to see King Mickey after Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts. He has just recently failed the Mark of Master Exam and is feeling low, until he gets kicked when he is down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything besides the plot/ideas

"So I guess your leaving then?"

Sora smiled big and nodded a confirmation. He had to go see the King for, hopefully, better news. Sora failing the Master Exam was a blind side hit, but he understood his faults. Apparently the King had the same faults in the beginning as well. "Yeah, sounds important." Riku promised to protect everyone as Kairi ran up to them. "H-hey...do you really have to leave so soon?" Sora did not want to explain how his departure was a few days early because of Kairi and Riku being together. "Yeah, King's orders." He smiled at his friends. It was not like he was mad that they got together behind his back, it was he was in love with Kairi and she chose Riku instead. Sora said his goodbyes to his parents and friends before he departed for The Castle. 

* * *

Aqua has been in the Realm of Darkness for ten long years. She had a bit of trouble going from Unverse to Heartless but she is stronger for it. Her fighting style has changed over the years as well going from expert in magic to a Master in her own eyes, and her Keyblade combat has evolved greatly as well. Using Master Keeper felt odd even after ten years. It always reminded her of Eraqus showing her and Terra the different battle stances over and over. She missed both Terra and Eraqus very much but most of all Ventus. She had many nightmares about her final battle with the possessed Ven wielding the X-Blade. Aqua loved Ven so it was hard to see those evil eyes strike her with out any regret what so ever. She recently had a return of those nightmares when she spoke to a man who talked about some _Sora_ who protected the worlds again and again. Aqua felt she had more company in the Realm of Darkness despite being trapped in the world of the Heartless. A while back Mickey traveled through to meet the some man named Ansem and was chosen by the Kingdom Key D. He also brought Aqua supplies that were very helpful. But once again a new comer met face to face with her. Key drawn and battle ready. "Who are-"

"Master Aqua?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora will have KH 1&2 abilities and he has two keyblades with him. He only has two keychain with him at the moment Kingdo Key and Spellbinder. Reasons for leaving Oathkeeper and Oblivion at Destiny Islands will be discussed in this chapter. Thanks and enjoy.

"I said who are you!" Aqua shouted at the boy who just smiled. A chuckle escaped him "By your reaction you _are_ Master Aqua!" Sora teased the older woman. "I'm Sora and King-"

"Sora? The boy from that island many years ago?"

Sora was shocked but nodded. "Yeah that's me." Aqua ran over and hugged him tightly as a tear escaped her. "Thank you....it was not your burden but you saved the worlds over and over...." Sora patted Aqua's back confused on how she found this out. Quickly Aqua wiped her face. And looked into those deep blue eyes.

"Sorry it took so long." Sora apologized as some Shadow Heartless appeared. Quickly Sora summons the Kingdom Key and was prepared to protect Aqua. Executing three hits to one of the Shadows he noticed that these basic Heartless were alot stronger than in the Realm of Light. Aqua supported him and quickly took out a few Shadows around.

"They are so much stronger here." Sora stated as Aqua questioned him. "You have fought these Unversed?" Sora was confused as he used Aerial Finish on some of the air borne Heartless.

"No, These are heartless. I have never heard of Unversed." Aqua was just as confused as Sora now, and she has been fighing these and more for years. 

After their encouter, Sora and Aqua set up a camp with a Tent Sora had brought. "So the creatures you fought were Unversed and they were just blank beings controled by Vanitas?" Aqua nodded in confirmation a little taken back as how Sora brought more memories of the Man that took her friends away.

"I-is Ven's heart still connected to yours?" Aqua quick hid her face from Sora who explained what happened around fourteen years prior to the present. "yes.....and no...." Sora's face sadden when he had to explain everything to Aqua about him and how Ven's heart is around but he is gone now. "I'm sorry Master Aqua....." Aqua looked at the pained boy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"N-no don't be. It was what needed to be done." Aqua kissed Sora's cheek and he lit up like a Christmas tree in Christmas Town. "you can just call me Aqua." Sora smiled as he got up. "

Well time to bring you home!" He summoned his keyblade and charged it with as much light as he could. "Are you ready Aqua?" Aqua was overjoyed at how she was finally going home. Sora threw his keyblade like a strike raid and a portal opened up of light. Aqua and Sora ran into it sending them to The Castle where King Mickey was waiting. 

\---

Aqua's return was celebrated at the Castle and everyone was invited. Riku and Kairi had shown up together and Aqua thought they looked cute together. She spent some time with them catching up and explaining how they all met. Then she noticed Sora's _fake_ smile. Aqua was pained to see him act so happy when she knew when he was happy. Sora was truly happy when saving Aqua, and happy reuniting her with friends, his happiness faded when Riku and Kairi started acting coulpe-ish. It had finally hit Aqua like a train into a brick wall. Sora _loved_ Kairi.

She pulled him away from the crowd wanting to walk around. "So......you love Kairi don't you?" Aqua questioned him carfully so he wouldn't hurt even more than he has too. Sora showed his bright smile and replied, "Of course! She's one of my best friends." He lead Aqua around when she fully embraced him in a loving hug. "I'm so sorry....." Sora had told Aqua before the party why he failed the Master Exam.

_\---_

_It was explained to me that I failed because I wasn't really chosen as a successor like Riku and Kairi. Now Kairi is going to under go the Exam later this year as well. She has a good chance of passing because she had the Inheirtance Ceremony hppen to her as well. A while back when you and Terra visited Destiny Islands Riku went under the Ceremony with Terra. You came by later and I guess you saw Riku was chosen so you didn't go through it with me. I don't know how Kairi went through it though so you might want to ask her about it." Sora finished and Aqua started to explain herself._

_"I didn't choose you because I did not want you and your best friend to cross keyblades. Kairi is my successor to the keyblade...." Sora was stunned but understood. "You were not chosen but you were able to wield a keyblade and you housed Ven's heart which allows you to wield two! You alone are amazing even wothout a title of Master, Sora."_

_\---_

Aqua continues to apologize to Sora, "I'm sorry I did not actually choose Kairi, she held on to my keyblade when i was protecting her." Sora rolled his eyes teasingly at Aqua.

"Forget about it, I'll just have to save the worlds without a title that's all." He winked at Aqua who blushed as they continued back to the party. Aqua noticed Riku and Kairi laughing and dancing around as the band played more and more danceable tunes.

"Hey, you wanna go dance?" Sora looked at Aqua and after some overly dramatic pose said yes. Aqua was lead to the dance floor and she felt even more at home, letting herself go she began doing beautiful moves around as Sora followed her like Ven used to follow her. 


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of dancing, Aqua was shocked at that goofy grin she swore she'd never be able to see again. ' _Ven...'_ Sora was having so much fun with her and Aqua felt wrong for having this much fun with Sora but still wanting Ven. She keeps questioning herself on why she is drawn to these younger men, or maybe it was just that these two were special. She began to slow down and rest her head on Sora's shoulder. Aqua found herself wrapping her arms around his waist tighter and tighter as they were swaying to a song everyone was jumping too. 'This feels nice' Aqua thought to herself as she released a yawn.

"Ready for bed?"

"Mhmm...." Aqua was sound asleep moments later. 

\---

Sora walked the halls of the castle before anyone had arisen from their slumber. Reaching his destination of a trainning room, he started stretching for his workout. 'They can't slow me down.' was the final thought before he summoned the Kingdom Key.

Sora was working as hard as he could fighting off trainning dummies by hundreds upon hundreds. By the time the normal knights came for their own trainning, Sora out did the work load by a decade. Goofy appeared to them with news that relieved most and inspired others. "Sorry men y'all can take a day off today. And whoever can reach Sora's record by the end of the year will be awarded an equipment upgrade."

Chatter started up about the rest day, some extra magic lessons, and more effeicent regemes that would be started the following day.

\---

Aqua arose from her dream with a smile plastered across her face and an itch she felt from that uncomfortable outfit she wore last night. She doesn't remember falling asleep.... or saying goodbye to Sora! What if she missed him? When will be the next time she will see him before she starts preparing Kairi for the Mark of Mastery. Stretching as high as she was able to, Aqua wandered around getting ready for the day ahead. 

\---

Yen Sid walked in towards Mickey with important information. "M-master! What brings you here?"

"Good day, there is something threating the worlds on a scale that will spark a one sided war." Mickey was confused at this as well as Minnie was worried about Mickey's next departure. "His body is missing....." Mickey was shocked at this.

"It's time to gear up."

\---

Sora walked back to the showers sore and sweaty from his trainning. Right as he walked in Aqua was walking out, wrapped in only a towel. "Hey Sora! I'm glad I didn't miss you leave. I heard Riku and Kairi went off to prepare Kairi for her trainning with me." Aqua hugged Sora even tighter as she rambled on and on.

"I'm sorry I can't train with you first. I was really looking forward to spend a lot of one on one time....." Aqua looked at Sora with a slight blush, she also notice he looked directly in her eyes with a sort of stiff demeanor.

"Y-yeah me t-too! I-I sorta k-kinda got started on my own!!!" Aqua's face turned even more red when she realized she was in only a towel. She turned and darted off to her room as fast as she could. 

Sora's day went as it usually would, besides Aqua that is. After cleaning off and getting ready he was off to talk to Donald about some magic enhancement trainning and mana building. He normally just works on combat with Riku but uses his magic in all the wrong ways. Warm drink fear not! **Blizzard**. Sora was planning to head back home when he called in for some important news. "Sora good you are still here."

"y-yeah what can I do for you, Sir?"

Yen Sid waved off Sora's offer and continued. "I will be postponing Kairi's Exam and therefore her trainning under Aqua as well." Sora just nodded at this. "Now that you have returned Aqua here, that will be all." Sora was confused by this next statement. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you. This is a task for a True Keyblade Master." Sora could not help feel a pang of sadness from this statement.

Aqua interjected. "But Sora is a Master, is he not? He was chosen and he stopped the worlds from being consumed twice!" Sora smiled and winked at Aqua, who was surprised by the next action to go down.

Sora placed his hands behind his head and walked out of the King's office, "it's not a problem, Aqua. I'm just going to head home and go from there." Aqua was on wit's end when she heard, _"See you later_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late and mispellings. hard to see on the phone. all chapters are up to par more will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Aqua froze at what was just said. Sora could no longer help until he passed his Exam, and no plan to have him go through it. "Why did he fail the Mark?" King Mickey explained to Aqua about how Sora fights off the darkness within his heart.

"He just doesn't keep a balance." Yen Sid interjected. Then moving to the problem that arose was discussed. "They have mastered magic to levels unknown to me, and are not key wielders of any kind. Almost mythical beings."

"So how do we fight them?" Aqua was worried that there wouldn't be any way to counter these new beings. "Not only do they have their own level of magic, they are enhancing it with darkness as well."

Mickey questioned, "what are we going to do?" Yen Sid sighed. "Aqua, I think you should give Riku the Master Defender for the time being. I have your Stormfall here." Handing over her original key, Yen Sid departed to put forth a further defense. Aqua looked at the King, "why not let Sora help us too?"

No answer. 

\---

Sora was packing up some things to help his trainning back on the island when Aqua ran up to him. "Oh hey!, sorry for no 'goodbyes'. I never say 'em." Aqua smiled and shook her head.

"I'm here to talk to you, and if you really want me too, catch a ride with you to Destiny Island." Her blush ran up her face at the pause Sora held thinking over the offer.

"Sure thing! But this isn't just a ride to hang out with me is it?" Sora could see the heartbreak in Aqua's eyes.

"N-no....but I'll stay for you though...." She felt wrong for slowly liking this young bo- man. He was brave and strong, caring too, but the things he did for her made this the best weekend of her life. And she only knew him for about a weekend...

\---

The trip was not long, and Aqua explained everything to Sora. Aqua was glad he understood the situation yet fustrated he did not want to fight the desicion. Once the landed Aqua asked about the keychains Sora once told her about. In the span of about three years he obtained many keychains to help him in battle. She asked about the two that were stored away from the rest. "Oh those are the Oathkeeper and Oblivion chains. After what happended a couple of months ago I decided I'll give them too Riku and Kairi."

Aqua just nodded resisting to ask about the stories behind them. As the two toured around Sora's house and the island, Aqua would nudge Sora every now and then. To her surprise Sora seemed to lean in every time she did. It was then they finally caught up with Riku and Kairi. "Sora! Your finally back!!" Kairi called out to them. Riku nodded to Sora, and Sora returned the nod. By the look of things Riku knew something was wrong.

"Hey Kairi," Aqua started to explain, "we are going to have to push back our trainning and your Exam awhile." Kairi gave an understanding smile as the news was told. "And Riku you are going to need this." Aqua summoned and handed over the Master Keeper to a suprised Riku. Accepting his second key, Riku was now going to lead the forces for the next great war. 

 ---

Back at the Castle trainning of new recruits began. There was one student who was claimed to be a prodigy. He was well versed in hand to hand, with a knife, and a shield. His name was Steve, but everyone at the academy called him The Toy Solider. Steve was not very good magic wise but he could pull off some basic arts, like reinforcing his weapons with magic. His family was taken and eventually killed by some man who excelled in fire magic that goes beyond the levels taught to Guards and even the types studied by the Mages.

Steve's family was unable to stop the man who kept declaring himself "a _Phoenix_ " which was odd, but Steve knew it had to be something related to his powers, or maybe a summon of his. The more spaced out Steve would get the more likely he would run into people. "Hey! Watch where you are going, _Toy Soldier_!"

\---

Yen Sid had left Mickey to his preparations about a day now. Mickey had summoned Oswald into his office, "Y-yes, Your Majesty?" Mickey sighed.

Mickey explained how the trainning with the keyblade would have to be postponed for the moment. Right before Oswald could answer, protest, or question it an alarm sounded calling everyone to the gate. Oswald summoned his own keyblade going after the attackers. Mickey was surprised, even though he shouldn't of, Oswald was always one to jump in when he was told to stay. He was eager and cared for his friends alot, but Mickey questioned why he was chosen for a keybade every single time Oswald would summon his.

At the gate there was an army of Heartless that ranged from Shadows to a pack of Darksides. _'Not good.....but Heartless are never organized like this.'_ Donald and Goofy were already at the helm fighting off Shadows.

" **Firaga**!" Dondald blasted a group of Shadows with a big ball of fire that expanded on impact. Mickey jumped in with fast cuts and began casting **Pearl** , firing holy balls of light across the battlefield. Oswald was keeping his own in battle, but that was just the first wave that hit. The way Oswald was fighting the Heartless one could easily tell he had some resentment and anger with each blow. Unlike Mickey, he did not move fast or flip around but more heavy two-handed attacks and strong dash strikes.

Inside the Castle Minnie and Daisy were trying their best to get in contact with Aqua, Riku, Kairi, and Sora but with no such luck. "Minnie, it will be okay Donald and Goofy are there supporting him." Minnie just nodded in response, but still knowing that this isn't some random occurrence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I found the idea to put Oswald the lucky Rabbit in this story.
> 
> http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/044/3/7/keyblade_masters_by_nuckerbar-d37sirp.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Sora and Aqua were walking the beach as Sora told Aqua of his adventures. "Well one spot we fought a suit of armor that attacked relentlessly because I wasn't his successor, yet accepted my skill with a keyblade.....or two" Sora stuck hit tounge out making Aqua giggle. "A-armor like no one inside?"

"Mmhmm but it had a heart and soul or else it- he wouldn't beable to use a keyblade."

"Where did this fight take place?"

Sora pondered to think of the name but couldn't think of it. "I'm not sure but it was a desserted world that looked like it saw quite a few wars."

Aqua gasped "w-was it the Keyblade Graveyard?" Sora saw how scared Aqua was finding this info out. "M-maybe....that was Terra wasn't it?" Aqua dropped to the ground, tears pouring out. Sora sat next to her and just held her. "We could go there if you want." 

\---

Kairi was practicing her keyblade staces and basic magic while Riku instructed her for more effective uses. "Should we really be doing this? I thought Yen Sid put Aqua as my master?" Riku laughed a little.

"It's fine your formal trainning was postponed, and I'm not really teaching you. These are the things me, you, and Sora went over after Xenmas any way."

Kairi smiled and continued her stances. Riku started getting used to having two keyblades. ' _Wonder if Sora ever feels wierd having two keys connected to his heart?_ ' Once the sun started to set Riku took Kairi home and went off to look for Sora. He was surpirsed to find that Sora and Aqua never returned to Sora's place then headed for the beaches to see if they were still there. After an hour of searching Riku found the two sitting down in the sand. As he got closer Sora waved and Riku notice Aqua asleep in his lap. "Must I give you the birds and the bees, _again_?" Sora smiled and shook his head no.

"I told her about some of my adventures, turns out the empty armor I fought awhile back was _Terra_."

Riku could only repy with an "Oh." waiting to hear the obvious plan Sora has concocted.

"I think I'll take her to find him, maybe it'll help."

"When do you leave?"

"When Aqua is awake, or whenever she is ready." Riku nodded. "y'know it's not really two separate keys but an extension of your abilities." Riku smiled at Sora, who seemed to read every feeling he felt. "Here. I know you have used this before and it even fits." Sora handed Riku the Oblivion keychain and continued, "if the Master Keeper feels wrong to use, change the keychain. And give this to Kairi." Sora entrusted Oathkeeper to Kairi, and Riku accepted the two keychains as Aqua began to stir awake.

Riku got up and dusted himself off, "Well I must be on my way. Sora don't get into too much trouble, I can't be there to save you." Sora grinned and replied the same.

Once Riku was gone Sora nudged Aqua, "So I was thinking whenever your ready to go, I'll take you to Terra. If you want?" Aqua looked at this selfless Teen speechless. ' _H-he is willing to go......for me?!?!?_ ' Sora just grinned at Aqua who still didn't know what to say.

"Y-you weren't lying before?"

"of course not. And I promise I'll find his body too." Aqua shook her head, "No you can't it has been too long." Sora wrapped an arm around the older woman.

"I defeated the heartless and the nobody of Xehanort, and according to his reports if the Heartless and the Nobody are destroyed then the heart and body are put together again." Aqua was hopeful once again. 

\---

The next morning without telling anyone Aqua and Sora were off to the Keyblade Graveyard. About the same time they left Riku gave Kairi the Oathkeeper chain and told her everything. "but if I have this then Sora isn't gonna come back?" Riku laughed, although Kairi was sad.

"No it's just your turn to keep the promise now. You know Sora won't beable to take the Exam until after you now. He gave you that keychain as a promise for you to come back stronger." Kairi nodded as she went about her trainning. "Riku can we get more serious trainning in?"

"I thought you didn't want to bend the rules?"

"well the more trainning now, the more dates later." She winked as Riku rolled his eyes. "All right let's get started."

In the gummi ship Aqua was scared and excited at the same time. Sora on the other hand was happy for Aqua but began to develop a crush on her, now that he promised to reunite and bring back her boyfriend or crush, she might not like him in that way. He knows that she is 28 and he is turning 18 in a couple of months but she is pretty and caring and strong and cute and.... "Sora?"

He snapped out of his daze, "Thank you, this means so much to me, even if you can't-"

"I will."

"-any way, I'm just glad you are willing to try." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Sora went bright red and grin plastered across his face, stuttering, "N-no Problem. I-I......happy....you.....anything..."

Aqua giggled at his reaction. ' _He's too cute!_ ' Aqua let out a big yawn, "Sora may I go take a nap?" Sora laughed at her.

"Of course you can, and you don't have to ask." Aqua smiled as she went to lay down having such happy thoughts about Sora.

\---

At the Castle the Heartless kept pushing the King's Guard back. Steve wasn't even a full guard yet and was already putting himself down because he could not keep up with the others. With both his dagger and shield drawn he kept up a solid pace with fighting against the NeoShadows. Oswald was in the same boat so they ended up working together.

Their team work was really effective, it was not on par with the way the King, Donald, and Goofy fought these heartless but the two unexperienced fighters were protecting the Castle just as much. The team work would go as: three powerful strikes from Oswald, a quick slash from Steve who would shield bash the heartless to Oswald's **Finishing Cleave**. But for the two starters it seemed after one NeoShadow was defeated ten more would fill in. ' _Just for one minute so we can regroup....._ '

"Hey, we need to keep this up or we won't win!" Oswald called to Steve.

"We need to get back with the others."

"No time for that yet because they keep blowing in from the hole over there!"

Steve looked at the spot Oslwad was pointing to. "That's where we cut them off for the moment, Let's Move!" They headed off to the hole that was broken in the castle wall.

" **Solid Shield!** " Steve coated his shield in magic smashing through the heartless and sealing the opening. "That should last for a couple of moments to clear out them and reoccupy the area."

Oswald nodded striking heartless after heartless. Noticing the change in battle Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were able to advance taking back different parts of the Castle garden. In the Castle's tower was Ashe firing arrow after arrow to support the others. Her bow was specialized for her, Ashe had a huge amount of mana since she was young and to control, and eventually expand her mana pool to god-like amounts, she went after the greatest mages and wizards around. She was also gifted with a bow as a child so when she was able to afford the craftsman she had him make Artemis' Hunt.

Artemis' Hunt is unique because it does not need arrows so Ashe fires arrows of pure magic, making her aresnal just as interchangeable as a keyblade. Ashe was able to cut the NeoShadows in the garden by one-third while the troops took out the rest. While she was able to, Ashe ate an ether and climbed down to meet with the others to formulate a plan. 

 ---

Aqua's dream went from thinking of Sora to nightmares of watching everyone she loved being executed right in front of her, with Sora being last. Aqua was awakened by someone holding her, telling her "it's okay", and "I'm here, i won't ever leave you." She looked up with tears in her eyes to Sora protecting her from her nightmares.

"Aqua it's all going to be fine, I'm right here." All she could do was nod.

An hour or so later Aqua walked up to Sora wrapped in a blanket. "I am so sorry about earlier...I thought I got rid of those nightmares......"

"Aqua don't be, it was not your fault." Sora held her hand, "if you need me to comfort you to sleep I will, there is nothing wrong with that."

Aqua could only grip Sora's hand and smile at him. ' _I love this feeling.....just with him makes me happy...._ ' "D-do you need a rest?"

"Nah, we need to stock up on some items soon, would you want to go to Radiant Garden?"

Aqua perked up at this. "t-that's where I met Kairi! a-and some other good friends as well." Aqua sat next to Sora and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes, plus gotta get this warp drive fixed........ _again_." Aqua giggled at Sora's drastic display of annyoance. After landing Aqua really seemed to cheer up some. The two strolled through the market place, Sora running into almost everyone to thank him or tease him about his new "gal pal". Aqua would hug his arm tight or pull him into her breast to tease him as well. No complaints from Sora though.

When they made it to Merlin's house The Reconstruction Crew was still up in arms. "Hey guys!"

"SORA! oh and a new girly huh huh." Yuffie jabbed him with her elbow. Aqua giggled as Yuffie, Cid, and even Tifa joined in. In the corner there was Cloud and Leon being, well, Cloud and Leon.

"Yo."

"..."

"Hey guys!" Aqua smiled as Sora waved at them, no further response. "eh heh heh...."

"Oh don't worry their just sukly and the depressedanator!" Yuffie reassured Aqua.

"humph"

"see? there he goes" Tifa interjected on Cloud's behalf. "So what brings you here?" Sora just went over the suppies they needed and where they were off to next.

"Well if you give me the Munny I can go for you Sora." Aerith offered, "and You guys can go for your date." Aerith winked at Sora. Who knew Aerith would join in the teasing? Everyone laughed at Sora who was stuttering and red faced.

As Sora and Aqua were leaving, Leon stopped them. "Sora something big is about to go down, so what ever happens we have it covered here, got it?" Sora nodded. "so you felt it too huh? Well it might just be bigger than all of you so if you need help _We_ can come to help."

Leon just smirked at the teen, "You think Cloud is going to lose his pride to you again?"

Sora laughed. "heeeey what about you?" Leon walked back inside waving to Sora,

"I lost it once too many times already, if the need rises I'll call." After the door shut Aqua had a worried look about her.

"S-should we not go see T-Terra then?" Sora told her it was fine to go, and that he was actually going to ask for Terra's help. As they walked around buying items and just relaxing, a boy about the same height as Sora bumbed into him. "oh sorry about that." Sora appologized.

The young man took off his cloak revealing his face to Aqua and Sora. "N-No......i-it can't be......"

"R-roxas? no.....Ven?"

The boy looked exactly like Ven but had yellow eyes like when Vanitas took control. He wore a normal black T-shirt with black pants. "hehehehe" He sent a black aura as he charged up his power, pushing Sora and Aqua back a few feet.

Black lightning sparked from him as his hair turned silver. ' _NO! HE GOT TO VEN AS WELL????_ ' Aqua was frozen in fear not being able to fight back as her nightmares were becoming true. After His transformation, the possessed Ven summoned the Keyblade of People's Hearts and donned Heartless armor like Riku did a few years back.

"Wait how did you get those powers? and that Keyblade???" ' _the Princess' are in danger again? but Kairi is safe, and that Keyblade is almost useless without a keychain...._ '

"These powers? why they are mine of course!" Possessed Ven declared proudly. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and began a ferocious attack on the boy with no regard to his body. "The body isn't though.....I merely, what should we call it, ah!" deflecting every attack Sora released, "I _borrowed_ it!"

Sora quick transformed into Limit Form and continued his assault on the boy. "oh just like before! you were here in Radiant Garden, or was it Hollow Bastion then?, with those colors.....this armor....and this Key!" a sinister laugh escaped him as Sora used _Ars Arcanum_ with no effect on him. The boy's power was boosted by both the dark transformation and the Heartless Armor. "I remember that whole fight too!" Sora stopped and realized who was in that body.

"Ansem?"

"uhh nu uh!" The silver haired boy stuck out his arms becoming completely unfazed by physical attacks.

"y-your the Guardian to Ansem....."

"BINGO!"

WHAM! Sora went sailing in to a fountain. A dark portal oppened wide, "I would prefer if you would call me the Guardian of Darkness: Khaos." and like that he was gone. Aqua scrambled over to Sora with tears in her eyes as Leon, Cloud, and the others came to help Sora. 

\---

The Castle Gates were about to break, when the plan was finally set. "Okay everyone we need to keep them at bay while the King prepares a **Stopza** spell so we can wipe them all out with an onslaught." Everyone nodded and was prepared.

"How long do we need Your Majesty?"

"A little over three minutes."

"Doable, lets mov-" The gates exploded with tons and tons of Heartless pouring in as the Group protected King Mickey from harm as her prepared the spell.

Donald kep up a **Reflectaga** that ws only able to hold for a minute and a half, while Goofy and Steve were knocking back heartless after heartless. Ashe was preparing spell arrows for the moment **Stopza** was casted.

At last Mickey was ready with a magic aura like no other right before them, " **STOPZA!** " a blue sphere of magic erupted casuing every heartless to stop in time for about forty-five seconds. Ashe released all her power into her arrows.

" **Warp Arrow: Relentless Shoot** " each arrow that was fired casts **Warp** on the target, and Ashe fired as many arrows as her mana would allow her to. With the others killing off heartless, the army was just about gone when a huge dark portal open sucking in the last bit of the army home to the Realm of Darkness. The aftermath of the battle left the Castle in just about ruins. It was still standing but it would take a while for it to be rebuilt, it also begs the question, How was the town after this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th and 5th level magic introduced: -agun is level 4 -za is level 5
> 
> example: Firagun range impact and speed increases and Stopza as it is in Dream Drop Distance

Riku and Kairi were enjoying a lunch date just relaxing on their first day off since Sora left with Aqua. During that time Riku had Kairi worked on the different Combat Styles with her Destiny's Embrace, and Riku went off to complete a new fighting style. "So how was trainning?" Kairi smiled at an obviously tired Riku, who nodded along with the conversation.

"I can't get it just right, it's like I am not really meant for the key or the stance." Kairi rolled her eyes and began to tease Riku, " _I'm the Darkness's Ambassador! No light for me!_ "

Riku stuck his tounge out at her, "I thought that was Sora's thing?"

"Well I have to pick up his slack, because he is always off on _another_ adventure." The two of them laughed as Riku paid the bill so they could go on a walk. "you think he is spending too much time with Aqua?"

Riku gave a questioning look in response. "why do you say that?"

"Well, I mean it was the three of us, and then me and you got together, and Sora jumped at the first sign of adventure. Maybe we rushed in telling him?" Riku noticed how Sora had been looking at Aqua since he saved her.

"well I remember a certain someone jumping at the first mention of building a raft, then had Sora do all the work."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "Yeah you were kinda a dick to him, making him find everything."

She giggled and ran away from Riku, who began chasing her. Once they returned to town, Selphie ran up to Kairi with important news. "T-there has been attacks at the Castle, Radiant Gardens, and a few other worlds." Kairi was shocked and leaned towards Riku, "W-what are we going to do?"

"well we could go check on the Castle, but that would leave us open here." Tidus and the others ran up to them as well.

"We can protect the islands while one of you goes and checks on the Castle." Yuna agreed with Tidus, "As long as an all out war doesn't break out here, we will be fine."

Riku nodded and gave Kairi a kiss, "I'll return soon." 

\---

A few hours after Sora's fight with Khaos everyone brought him back to Merlin's and began healing him. "I-Is he going t-to be alright?" Aqua questioned.

"Why didn't you help him from the start?" Coud jumped up.

"Cloud knock that off!" Tifa said smacking his arm.

"I won't lose another friend, and she is suppose to be a Keyblade Master!" Aqua felt even more useless than before. 'He is right.....' Merlin tried to calm everyone down telling them that Sora wasn't in life threatening danger and just needed some rest. Leon took Cloud outside to cool off, and Tifa and Aerith were very Apologetic to Aqua who had a constant frown.

Merlin sat next to Aqua asking about how her magic trainning has been going. "Well with about 13 years in the Realm of Darkness I can pull off max level magic with no draw backs." Merlin was surprised to hear this. "So you can use **-za** spells?" Aqua shook her head, "No the highest level is **-aga**. Isn't it?"

Merlin laughed up a storm, "No no no my dear, The Mage Council has found new levels, **-agun** which isn't new but we found an easier way to tap into it, and **-za** which takes qite a bit of time and mana to execute." Merlin brought up his spell book and showed Aqua all the new ways to preform and prepare spells. Merlin than took Aqua to the trainning room he built.

"Now here are some effects, for **Fire** the fourth level is a giant fireball that does quite a bit of damage to the area. **Firagun**." Merlin shot a fireball as big as a beach ball that made a crater of fire on impact.

"Now for the next level is very powerful and is pure radius damage." Aqua was speechless at the aura produced from Merlin was like himself overshadowing him is pure fire, " **Firza**."

Next thing she knew, all the fire went to the tip of Merlin's wand and caused a big explosion of fire that took up the entire room, and probably more if the weren't indoors. Aqua had never felt more weak in her element than right now. She knew Merlin was a Master in magic but these were beyond comprehension.

"oh my! that last one was suppose to take about three to four minutes for a full charge." As they went upstairs again Merlin began telling Aqua some ways to build up her mana and the when they return from their current mission, he would teach her how to execute these spells propperly. When they reached the top of the stairs Sora was forcing himself to stand up. Aqua quickly rushed over to him, telling him to rest and take it easy.

"We gotta hurry to talk to Terra, Aqua. Things have just gotten a whole more complicated."

"take it easy, kid." Cid pushed Sora on the bed. "I need to upgrade your warp drive and your engines as well. it'll take 'bout a day so just rest up." Sora nodded and laid back down.

"Aqua are you okay? I know you were afraid to fight _him_. And I'm sorry I attacked him with no regard." Aqua hushed Sora and reassured him it was fine and this day gives them time to prepare for the next battle. "Aqua, we will find a way to free Ven's body."

Aqua shook her head at Sora, "How can you still be thinking about me at a time like this? It's not fair all these things happen to you, and they still won't pass you as a master." Aqua lays next to Sora. "Why do you try _SO_ hard for everyone else when you can't get a break after fixing the all the other problems before." Sora laughed at Aqua who was confused by his gesture.

"It's not really about the _why_ I do it, it's more of if _I_ don't who will?" Aqua just stared into the teen's eyes like he was the only logical being in all of time. ' _He is so easy to follow, and I would beg him to love me......._ ' Sora smiled and poked Aqua's belly. "Time for some rest, you need it." Aqua couldn't protest and drifted off peacefully with no nightmares to wake her this time. 

\---

Riku finally arrived at the Castle and saw that it was in almost complete ruin. The Town wasn't in any danger and no damage could be found. Which made this even more odd. ' _It was a sole target, but what would do this?_ ' After searching around and helping where needed, he was able to find Mickey and some others in the Meeting Room. "Mickey what happened here?"

"A Heartless army attacked us, we havn't been able to contact anyone for a while now. Not even the town."

"It's okay there's not a single scratch and no one knew of any attacks."

"Then it was solely here?" A message finally came in from Raidant Garden explaining the situation and the further actions to be taken by Aqua and Sora.

"Wait Sora's hurt? by who?" Mickey asked Riku about everything that lead up to him coming to the Castle.

"....And that's when we got worldwide messages about specific attacks on the Worlds. All of them were the same format except Radiant Garden where Sora was at, there seems to only be one attacker there and Sora was beat up pretty bad by the sound of things."

Mickey nodded and called for Oswald. "Oswald, it's time to speed up your trainning, I am going to send you to the Olympus Coliseum. Once you win all Three Tournaments you'll be ready for the battles to come." Oswald groaned but accepted the task right away. Mickey gave him three spell books to learn and a letter to Phil for easy access.

Oswald left with a gusto to become stronger and take his place back at the top. Riku had told Mickey about Kairi's progress and his own progress. "Destiny Islands isn't in danger yet but the defenses will not beable to with hold an attack at these scales."

Mickey nodded in agreement but could not spare any advice at the moment. "Hopfefully Sora's plan works, for now you must find Terra's body for Sora's plan to have a shot at working." Riku went off to pack up for his search party. 

\---

Aqua woke up the next morning and Sora wasn't next to her. She became afraid and got up to look for him. Right outside she found Sora, Leon and Cloud trainning.

"Sora, your still hurt." Leon tried to reason with Sora, as the latter began to stretch.

"He isn't going to listen, it's probablly best to smack it into his head." Cloud brought out his Buster Sword. Leon drew out his Gunblade and the two attacked Sora, who quickly dodged, dipped, and rolled out of the ways of each attack. Sora jumped over Leon sticking his tounge out at him, fusterated Leon shot a **Fire** up in the air at Sora. Summoning the Kingdom Key, Sora smacked the fireball at an incomming Cloud.

"Smart move , kid, but you forgot about this move!" Leon jumped up and activating his Limit: **Renzokuken** and releasing **Blasting Zone** at the air borne teen.

" **Reflect!** "

Casting **Reflect,** Sora stopped Leon's attack and was ready to counter Cloud who came in with swift slashes with the Buster Sword. Aqua was amazed at the speed and percision Sora was moving. Merlin and Her did all the healing that Sora's body would allow, so could it be one night's sleep was enough? ' _It can't be...._ '

After a few sword to key clangs went by, Sora hit Leon and Cloud in one swift movement. "Well there you go, you win once again." Leon rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph, next time don't go easy on us like that!"

Aqua, surprised, interjected. " _That_ was going _easy_?!?!?"

Sora chuckled, "hehehehe, uh, yeah kinda still need some rest, right?"

' _This kid is beyond anything I've seen before._ '

"OH! Cid said he should be done by lunch time so do you wanna leave after we get some grub?" Aqua giggled and nodded her head.

"of course, now don't go pushing your self today." Sora grinned and went back to stretching.

Aqua wanted to just sit and stare at Sora all day,she does't know why these thoughts wandered into her head, but at the same time she didn't protest them. It was like she still thought like she did at 14 years old. ' _Great.....I'm old **and** a pervert....._ '

Sora summoned a different keyblade this time, and Aqua was confused by it's shape. Merlin came to check on Sora make sure he isn't over doing things. "Ah, so he does use the Spellbinder."

"Spellbinder?"

Merlin nodded and continued, "When Sora came to me to learn the different arts of magic and helped us all in Traverse Town, I gave that keychain to him as a reward for mastering all Seven Arts."

Aqua was astounded by this boy, even if she shouldn't have by now. Merlin went on about the the boost to magic spells and how he even heard Sora uses Spellbinder with his **Wisdom Form**.

"So this Wisdom Form allows his magic to increase in attack and versatility! Where does his power end?"

Merlin chuckled at her question. "Well when I can find a range I'll let you know. " He winked at her and went off to his other chores. Aqua was amazed at how Sora turned Fire into a raging inferno with something like imagination.

Aqua was awakened from her daydream of Sora by the sound of Aerith calling everyone for lunch. Cid came back with news on the Gummi Ship's repairs and upgrades. They were ready to go as soon as luch was over.

\---

Riku got in touch with Kairi and the others about his assignment and what was going on everywhere else. "So you can't come back as soon as we thought then." Kairi was a little disappointed but she knew things were not going to be easy right now.

"Yeah, once we can in touch with Sora and Aqua we can sail through this, and he'll be there to protect the islands."

"What about you?" Riku sighed and contiuned, "The Masters are going to gather together and solve this problem quickly." Kairi questioned about Sora helping, but Riku said Yen Sid was dead against him interjecting in this situation.

"Oh, so talk again soon?"

"Yeah, Love you" Riku hung up and Kairi went about her day, getting ready for her trainning with Aqua.

Riku was packed and ready to go, but Mickey wanted to get in contact with Aqua to update her on everything. An alarm went off on the map. "We got a location on Terra's body!" Mickey and Riku ran in to get the location.

"Well we can't wait to tell Sora and Aqua, I need to go now." Mickey agreed and Riku was off to gather Terra's body.

\---

Aqua and Sora said their goodbyes and were off towards the Keyblade Graveyard to meet with Terra. "Sora, is it true you are able to wield two Keyblades?"

Sora nodded in confrimation, "Yeah, it happened when Yen Sid told us about the nobodies and about the Oraganization. With the new clothes I was given a _Drive Orb_ and a new keychain. Apparently it was the King's when he was trainning under Yen Sid, and Yen Sid's before that."

Aqua listened to his explainations on his Drive forms, and what the orb possessed. He told her about all of his trainning he did before the two met, and how it was _his_ turn to fall to darkness.

"Don't say that......if it wasn't for me, I would have chosen you and we would have trained together, and Terra and Ven would still be here."

Sora put the ship on auto-pilot and actvated the warp drive. "come here, Aqua." She got up and was lead to a bed where Sora sat down and held her. "If it wasn't for Xehanort, you wouldn't have been left in the Realm of Darkness for 13 years." All Aqua could do was nod and hold Sora.

"I promise I'll make you a master."

Sora smiled, "thanks, but I think Kairi needs more help. You should train her and I'll become a master on my own." Aqua looked into Sora's eyes, seeing that _Drive_. "once that happen, we can travel together all we want." He gave her a wink and rubbed her back soothingly.

Aqua's face burst into a blush at the comment. "I-I, uh...hmmm....w-would like that.....a lot." She was flustered and couldn't look Sora in the eye any longer. Sora laughed at her reaction, and was tracing a heart on her back with out realizing it.

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple of hours passed by they were ready to land, Sora noticed Aqua tense up at their arrival to the Keyblade Graveyard. "So, I think I'll set up a tent and a camp site. Is that alright?" Aqua nodded at Sora.

"I'm scared......c-can you hold m-my hand?" She reached out to Sora trembling. Sora grasped her hand tightly as they set out to find Terra. "Sora, I have been meaning to tell you something." Aqua stopped walking. She pulled out a keychain with her wayfinder on it. "I-I have another keychain. I call it Brightcrest."

Sora smiled at her knowingly. "It has some painful memories attached huh?"

Aqua nodded, "After I met you and Riku, my first keyblade evolved from Rainfell to Stormfall, it was a symbol that I was truly a master of my heart. But after I was forced to fight a possessed Ven, my wayfinder turned into a keychain. I used this keychain to fight Terra possessed by Xehanort."

Sora held her hand again."It's okay now, I'll find away to bring Terra back and you two can be happy again."

Aqua hugged Sora tightly, "I also wish to learn to dual-wield...." Sora rubbed her back gently.

"Sure, we'll find you a second key for Brightcrest." Aqua smiled and they continued towards the area where Terra's Armor stands guard. In the distance three cloaked figures were following the duo, but with a different agenda in mind.

"Should we really let them make it to the Lingering Will?"

"It's pointless, it has willed itself to protect that area and stop Xehanort, which he is no longer around."

"Rumors of an empty vessel has returned, it's Terra's body. That boy could revive him and add another complication to our plans."

"Nonsense, he is already distrusted by the Lingering Will."

The trio entered a shadowy portal as Sora and Aqua began to set up a camp. "Is it okay if I have some alone time first? only if Terra is willing to hear us out." Sora agreed and continued to set up the camp. Aqua could see the pain he was in. "You should rest a bit, I can finish this up."

"I'm fine, really." After they finished setting up and had a bite to eat, Sora laid down and stared at the sky. "So, do you wanna go meet him now or wait? "

Aqua was edgy all afternoon and still unsure. "Can we rest some more?"

Sora grinned at the woman, "Your nervous!" Aqua flushed a bright pink. Sora summoned Spellbinder and switched the keychain to the Sleeping Lion as he teased Aqua. But Aqua's heart was aching for Sora. He was clueless about her feeling for him, but she knew about his for her. She did not miss the slight flirt in his teasing, or how he would rub her back lovingly when she hugged him. The real reason she wanted to talk to Terra alone was to ask him if she can accept Sora as more than a friend. Or how close they have been recently more than best friends. She could not tell when the transition happened but she is as close with Sora now as she was with Terra and Ven. Maybe even closer. She trained along with Terra, and then with Ven also, but the way Sora opened his heart to her was just a whole different level. She has never felt happier with another person, and this one was ten years younger than her.

"Sora.......I think I'm going to head up now." Sora got up ready to follow her but, "I can do this alone, I have been leaning on you too much." Aqua walked off with strong steps.

"I'll be waiting!" 

In the center of the plain was Terra's armor, the animated Lingering Will. Aqua approached it slowly. She heard it speak, but it was more like it was sending it's thoughts to her head.

" _Aqua....._ "

"y-yeah?"

" _Your.....here.....?_ "

Aqua froze in fear. ' _I should have brought him with me_ '

" _You....are.....stronger....._ "

"Yes, I am. Terra-" The armor began to stand up, creaking and pulling the keyblade up as well. "Terra, I need to talk with you......and Sora has some news for you."

" _Sora......He wasn't.....wasn't CHOSEN!_ "

The Lingering Will began to emitt an aura of brown and orange, as it had started using the **Rockbreaker Style**.

"Terra, he should have been! I was going to chose him, but you chose Riku before I made it to the Island."

The Lingering Will's aura bursted outward as it tried to hit Aqua. She was so afraid that she could not move. Right before it hit her, Aqua shut her eyes, and yet nothing came crashing down on her. Slowly opening her eyes there was Sora, his outfit was now red and black with some red lightning cracking around his hands. He had the Kingdom Key and the Sleeping Lion crossed holding back the Lingering Will.

Sora knocked the Lingering Will back and began hitting each of it's attacks countering all the damage it should have done. Sora quickly executes his **Brave Shot** , hitting the ground and sending the Lingering Will in to the air with a red wave of energy. Following up his attack with **Over the Horizon** , leaping towards the armor and rapidly attacking with both of his keys. "I thought we went over this before?"

" _NO!.......I DIDN'T......CHOSE YOU!_ "

The Lingering Will went in a berserk state rage, sending sharp pillars of rock at Sora, who kept up his attack up smashing each rock before they could hurt Aqua.

"Please, stop! Both of you!!!"

Aqua became even more afraid as the battle continued. After the **Rockbreaker** ran out, the Lingering Will was determined to finish this. Jumping it to the air, the Ends of the Earth began shifting in to a cannon. Sora reverted from Valor Form ready to cast a spell. At the moment the Ultima Cannon was fired, Sora shot a spell straight towards Aqua.

" **REFLEGA!** " the sphere hit Aqua producing a solid barrier around her. The last thing she saw before the explosion was a completely defenseless Sora taking the full impact of Terra's Cannon.

"SORA!" 

\---

Riku and a few guards from the Castle were closing in on the location of Terra's body. Little did they know that it was an empty vessel. Which in theory made their job a whole lot easier, if it wasn't being guarded by five Darksides. "Well, you guys split up into two and each take one on, I'll take the last one by myself. We need to hurry!"

They saluted with a "yes, Sir!" and began their assault.

Riku summoned Way to Dawn and shot three **Dark Firga** 's at the Darkside and quickly started into **Dark Aura** assaulting it with a dark version of **Sonic Dash**. The Guards attacked with a mana charged **Blitz** like attacks, stunning each Darkside allowing them to attack relentlessly. One of the supporting Guards jumped up with her spear, " **Rapid Tempo: Dragoon Assault!** " And in quick succession hit the Darkside's head with multiple jousts finishing it off.

Riku summoned the Master's Keeper as well and with his two keys placing them in a back to back arc shape, " **Harmony: Twin Pound Cannon!** " twisting both keys in a slicing arc, Riku shot out a dark orb and a light orb spinning with trails of light and dark emitting from them.

The pale blue and golden orbs crashed into each other creating a gold dome with pale blue rings around it. The Darksides did not stand a chance when Riku's new attack had hit them, the impact was strong enough to finish one off and the after effect was strong enough to defeat the other weakened ones. As the guards picked up Terra's body, and the party was ready to head back to the Castle. The medic on the team began to hook Terra up to some life preservers until they can reunited him once again. "That seemed to be too easy" Riku was starting to plan the next strategy for the next battle. 

\---

Aqua had tears falling from her face as she tried to heal Sora from the damage that Terra did to him. Sora was burnt, bruised, bloody, and unconscious. Aqua cast a **Curaga Circle** while she started to heal his more serious injuries.

The Lingering Will went back into his former position, " _If....He is......stong.....why did he lose.......?_ "

Aqua was furious at Terra after that comment. After Sora was somewhat stable, Aqua took him back to the campsite so she can make him comfortable and get in contact with the others. _'I-I almost want to leave Terra like this'_

Aqua was completely unharmed thanks to Sora, and Sora was now in a life threatening condition, all because she couldn't control her emotions. About seeing Ven's body be possessed again, Terra in this lingering state, and all she could do was rely on Sora. "How come I am a master and yet you can't even get proper training before you take the Exam again?"

Aqua held Sora's hand for comfort as she waited for the connection to go through to the Castle. "Sora, I promise I won't be weak anymore. I'll be able to help you no matter what." She kissed the unconscious boy's forehead, sealing her promise.

"Hello?" Aqua's ears perked up at the sound of Mickey's voice. "I am here, Mickey! We made it to Terra but some complications happened. Sora is hurt and unconscious."

"Well on the bright side we have Terra's body, i-is he going to come back with you?"

Aqua sighed, "No, he was the one who hurt Sora. You need to bring the body here and hopefully Sora will wake up by the time you get here and tell us what he has learned of restoring Terra."

Mickey nodded and paused before he asked how Sora was hurt. Aqua went over how the mere mention of Sora sent Terra in a rage, and how Sora protected her from all of his attacks. "So, he can't be near the armor when the process needs to happen."

"Terra chose Riku as a successor, so maybe when he gets here, Sora will tell him how it has to be done and we have Riku tell Terra."

Mickey agreed with this plan and disconnected to tell Riku the plan.

' _So, two days before they get here._ ' Aqua took off Sora's shirt, which was almost complete rags now, and began healing his chest. Once it started getting late, Aqua wrapped Sora's wounds with bandages and potions, then laid next to him. She was tired and she couldn't do much more healing wise. She played with a stray hair of his.

"I'm so sorry....I hope you can forgive me for this....." Aqua laid her head in the crook of Sora's neck falling asleep. Aqua slept fairly well regarding all that had happened the day before. She was awakened by a soothing massage. Once she opened her eyes, "Oh! Good morning!"

Sora's grin was plastered across his face and Aqua was so happy that he was okay. Without a word she rolled on top of him hugging him tightly.

"S-sorry about that scare yesterday.....I was just trying to keep you safe, that's all." Aqua just nodded wiping her tears away.

Sora brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, "Aqua, no need to cry, okay?" Aqua buried her face in to his neck and gently kissed it. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you......your my best friend, Sora." 


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had finally passed as Aqua waited for Mickey and Riku to bring Terra's body back. _'It's almost time, Terra.'_ she pondered about their reunion. Would he remember assaulting her and Sora? Or any battle that happened before? As she drifted deeper into her mind, Aqua missed the landing of a second Gummi ship.

"Yo, guys! You made it." Sora limped past Aqua as she snapped put of thought. Riku and some guardsmen carrying Terra's lifeless body on a stretcher as two other guards carried the life support.

"Sora what happened?" Mickey questioned the boy as he covered his bandaged body with an extra shirt. _'Damn..._ ' Was all Aqua could think of with a light blush.

"Ah y'know, over working myself and protecting people."

Riku deadpanned, "So the usual then?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed as everyone was worried about this teen's health. "How is this union suppose to happen?"

"Well if we can get the info to the Lingering Will, then we can proceed with the body." Donald spoke up to Sora,

"Well why didn't you tell him already?"

Goofy poked Donald. "Remember he didn't like us the last time we were sent here."

"Still doesn't like me, he attacked Aqua at the mention of my name." Aqua shuddered at how her friend was in such pain over the loss of herself and Ven.

"Riku, Terra chose you to succeed him all those years ago, and now that your a master on top of that, we need you to go up and explain everything to him."

After explaining to Riku in rigorous detail, Sora and the others stayed at the campsite. Riku was on his way up to the Lingering Will hoping that Terra's heart could understand how to regain it's body.

"Sora how did _you_ of all people figure this out?" Donald questioned him suspiciously. Everyone laughed at Sora who was waving his arms demanding that they should acknowledge his brain too.

"Sora, Master Xehanort was able to control his heart like you explained, please don't tell me you follow his teachings!" Aqua was afraid that her recently developed crush was following the same path as that damned man who ruined her life and took away her friends. Sora didn't respond as fast as she wanted too.

"It's....complicated. To say the least."

Riku approached the Lingering Will with caution. "H-hello?"

" _You......mastered......it...._ "

Riku was confused as to why he _heard_ it with out really hearing it. "Yeah, I passed the Exam a while back....I got some information you really need t hear."

" _......_ "

Riku didn't know where to start without saying Sora's name. "We found your body and we brought it here."

" _You....and Aqua.....?_ "

"Sorta....but here we go. Once we get the o.k. we are going to bring your body up here, and from there you'll need to control your heart, forcing it back into your body. Your keyblade is key in this because that's the medium Sor- we came up with."

"..... _Okay_....."

After bringing Terra's body up and going over how it was suppose to launch his heart back in, the Lingering Will stood across from his body. The Ends of the Earth desummoned into a small ball of light as it was pointed towards the body. The armor began draining of life as the ball of light became stronger and in an instant was shot into the body. The armor fell to pieces as Terra began to get color back.

He opened his eyes, which turned back to blue, and was looking right in to Aqua's tear filled eyes.

"He did it...."

Everyone cheered loud enough that Sora heard them from the campsite. _'it's all better now. Aqua, you now have Terra so all that is left is Ven's body......'_

* * *

In a room shrouded in shadow there was a meeting about to take place. "Let's light this fire cracker already! I got places to be be, dont'chas know!!!" A passionate voice filled the void.

"Clam down. We don't need you setting your pants on fire again." a cool voice bit back at the first one.

"Silence!"

The final voice quaked in response to the bickering voices. "The Master wants to speak." A small figure removed his hood, it was the Guardian of Darkness: Khaos. The former guardian to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and currently possessing Ventus' body.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but he's not coming. We have a few _issues_ on our hands at the moment." Khaos started showing images the same way Xehanort used magic to explain the _X_ -Blade.

Terra, Aqua, Riku, and Mickey as the three masters began testing Terra. "We lost Xehanort's replacement vessel when he was resurrected after the fall of the Heartless and Nobody. Xehanort is using another fail safe plan," Khaos switched the imaging to show Sora resting. "But this pain in the ass boy keeps crashing the party." Khaos terminated the images and brought up a map, the Realm of Darkness.

"Pops is currently studying and training here. Once the heartless are in play we will release the nobodies. They'll be chasing their tails so much the won't see us swinging!" 

* * *

Oswald was not liking this one bit. How is one suppose train in tournaments! Not to mention the ruler of Hell is fixing half the fights, again.

' _It's ok...you made it past the first two preliminary rounds and there are three more left_.' Oswald was not only winning by the skin of a tooth, he would of said teeth but to be honest he wasn't on par with Phil! So by the skin of a tooth he was on his way to to round three of five. ' _By whatever gods running this place, please give me a shot!'_

See Oswald just started keyblade training and couldn't find the name of his own key yet. He sucked at magic, and was only able to channel enough mana for a finishing strike. He saw a fight where a guy used magic from his hands and feet to fight. On the other hand he did well against the Heartless Assault on the Castle, and Mickey did give him that book so he wasn't so helpless. He was able to cast **Fire** in one match, and freeze his foot to his opponet's weapon in another fight with **Blizzard**. Not totally helpless. 

Phil was pacing around like a mad satyr. "Where's Herc when yah need him! Meg with legs is here for Zeus's sake!" Oswald knows he shouldn't interfere but Phil talks about Sora all the time. He's a junior Hero. Licensed and all. "Uh Phil, what's the problem?" Phil looked at Oswald like he was a gift of the gods!

"You! You have a keysword!"

"A Keyblade, yeah?"

"A bunch of heartless was found in town and Herc's a gone missing again, you gotta go take 'em all out."

"Aye!" Oswald jumped to the scene ready to be a hero. Boy did he mess up. 

* * *

Terra was in utter shock, he was back. He hugged Aqua, who was very careful around him. "Aqua, what's wrong?"

"Terra do you remember anything as the armor?" She was afraid of the answer that was bound to appear. Terra shook his head 'no' although it was a lie. "Last thing I remember was you and Ven fighting Braig." Aqua was stunned. So it wasn't really him. Sora then walked up to the group.

"So it actually work!"

Terra's body tensed. "How did you know it would work?!" He shouted in anger.  

Sora wasn't surprised by Terra's outrage. He could tell that on some level Terra regretted his actions, but it was as clear as day that he never regretted choosing Riku or attacking Sora. "I was the one who found out how to bring you back, it was the least I could do for Aqua."

" _For_ Aqua? It's not like she will instantly pass your Mastery Exam for it."

"I didn't do it for that. I did it for Aqua."

Riku stepped in front of Terra warning him to calm down. Darkness could be felt in his heart still.

"Terra, please calm down...It's okay, Sora has done a lot of good. Now that your back even more good can be done!" Aqua chimed her two munny in.

"Aqua, He stole the right to wield a keyblade! We had to train for years just to hold one!" A dark aura oozed from Terra, just like when he fought Master Eraqus. **Dark Impulse** was about to be activated.

"Terra, you don't want to do this again. I won't be off my guard this time." Sora's demeanor became very serious, he wasn't his brush it off fun-loving self. His friends were in danger. The Kingdom Key appeared in his hand, "Terra you are significantly weaker now. You need to _Calm. **Down**._ "

Terra summoned his keyblade, but something was wrong. It was no longer the Ends of the Earth, it was Earthshaker. Aqua then noticed how much Terra lost over the years. Whatever experience he built as the Lingering Will, and some before that, was lost in his reclaiming of his body. Also his body wasn't as strong as it was 13 years ago. He had to start _all over_. "Well you also must be tied to Xehanort! How did you learn to transfer your heart?!"

"I didn't. It was only some theory I came up with after studying Xehanort's papers. I started from his very first one, and all through Ansem's reports. Both the Heartless and the Professor." Aqua suddenly realized why Sora was in the library all that time before and during her return party.

"But your not a Master, so why do you act like you are?"

"Terra STOP!" Aqua was just as mad as she was when Sora was hurt from Terra's cannon. Tears were in her eyes, she squeezed her Wayfinder/Brightcrest's keychain. "You are not to talk to _my_ best friend like that!" Everyone was quiet, and Terra ceased all movements towards Sora.

"Y-you replaced us...."

"No. It's just I have a third best friend now. And until I can trust you again, I'm staying with Sora!" Aqua stormed off towards the Gummi ship she and Sora arrived in a few days earlier.

 _'_ _Aqua, I don't want to hold you back._ ' ran through Sora's mind. Sora followed Aqua and grabbed their things at the camp and brought it to the Gummi ship.

"Terra we gotta go. there some things you need to be filled it."

"And Yen Sid will decide on your standing as a Master." 


	9. Chapter 9

The worlds were still recovering from Organization XIII and Ansem. One person was hurt deeply by all of this. Cinderella returned to find her world taken over by heartless and nobodies after Sora had saved her and the others. A lot had happened during the fights, she was able to keep safe because of her heart of pure light. The Prince on the other hand didn't make it. This caused turmoil for Cinderella and the rest of the people. Some wanted her to leave the Castle on the notion that she wasn't royality, but married into it. Some wanted her to stay in to keep the light strong and protect them from the darkness again.

 _'Where is Sora and the others when you need them?'_ Cinderella always questioned herself. She alway thought back to the Keyblade wielders who helped her all those years ago. ' _that Terra was a real cutie wasn't he?'_

She would always think back to how Terra saved her and allowed her to make it to the Ball on time. There might have been a mutual crush between the two but after the Prince did so much to find her, it felt wrong to turn him down. Did she feel true love for both men? Well it has been a few years mourning his death, and just maybe if Terra would show up again, Cinderella would ask him. 

* * *

Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Terra all met up at Yen Sid's tower to discuss the recent events and what should be the next move.

"We are missing three people, no?"

"Yes, Sir! Sora is with Aqua, he said that she needed to blow off some steam after what happened." Mickey began to explain.

"Kairi is on her way as soon as Lea can get there." Riku supplied. Yen Sid nodded. Mickey was surprised.

"Lea leaned how to use his keyblade?"

Yen Sid began explaining how Merlin and the three fairies used their magic to suspend time in the trainning room under Merlin's house for three days. "Sora hasn't heard about it yet. He left with Aqua before he came to me and Kairi. With three masters now, the two of them will be ready to fight against Xehanort in no time."

Terra came out of the dressing room in new attire. "So Xehanort is back as well?"

Yen Sid nodded again. "When a heartless and a nobody of someone is destroyed, their body and heart a reforged in the place they became both."

Kairi and Lea walked in, "Except for Sora."

Everyone looked at Kairi as she smiled and waved. "Sora followed me, Donald, and Goofy as a heartless around the castle at Hollow Bastion, still trying to protect the three of us."

Goofy laughed at the memory and Donald smacked him on the head, "Don't you dare say it Goofy!" Kairi laughed.

"We were being souronded by heartless and they were protecting me, until Donald kept hitting the heartless that Sora became-"

"Aw Man!"

Laughter from everyone was aimmed at Donald. "-anyway, Sora turned back to normal after I hugged him."

"And that is how Roxas came about."

Riku remembered everything from Castle Oblivion to fighting Roxas and bringing him to Diz- Ansem the Wise. Yen Sid decided that they have waited long enough. "I will no longer be conducting a Masery Exam nor will I be the judge of one. It is now time for a new council of Keyblade Masters." Terra's ears picked up at this.

Thinking that he passed the ability to Riku, and Riku passed the Mark of Mastery, that he too is a master. "The council will continue to be of three masters. Master Aqua, Master Mickey, and Master Riku will be incharge for now on."

"What about me?" Terra was a little outraged by this declaration.

"Eraqus informed me that you failed once Xehanort left. And at that time he did leave out your ties to the Darkness."

"Wh-what ties? after returning I have not done anything with darkness!"

"Your keyblade did revert back to it's original state, did it not?" Terra was shocked at how Yen Sid knew this. _'h-how....?'_

"And your second key is a keyblade of the Realm of Darkness."

"Second key?" Riku questioned. Riku's Way to Dawn was a keyblade of the Realm of Darkness as well but Aqua, Mickey, and Yen Sid thought it would be best to bestow him a second key, Eraqus' Keyblade.

Yen Sid confirmed that Terra had a second keyblade connected to his heart as well as many do now. Mickey looked at his keychains, Kingdom Key D and Star Seeker that was returned from Sora. "Master Yen Sid, Riku and I both have a Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness too! So how could we achieve Master Rank then?" Riku became worried of this as well.

"Mickey, you were chosen by the Realm of Darkness to be the opposite of Sora. See Aqua was planning to choose Sora as her successor but Terra forced this upon Riku." Riku and Terra remember their meeting at Destiny Islands all those years ago.

"So when Riku accepted the Darkness, Sora was able to be the Chosen One as it was planned from the beginning. Because of Xehanort corrupting the timeline through time-travel, Destiny will always find a way to correct it." 

* * *

Sora and Aqua landed on a world far off from the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora kept quite as Aqua walked around aimlessly around the world. 

 _'Hmmmmm.....something feels off.'_ Aqua kept asking herself, how could Terra still be so deep in darkness after everything she has done to keep him alive. Also how Sora is so helpful and adorable, he always tries to make her smile.

"We should try to head back to Master Yen Sid's tower soon." Aqua gave Sora a big smile.

"Are you sure your ready to head back now?" Aqua nodded at the young teen as they went back to the Gummi ship. 

* * *

In the ruins of Castle Oblivion a group of dark auras filled the Chamber of Sleep. The door to the room was completely broken when Chaos took over Ventus' body. "We need to set the fires now in order for Master Xehanort to restablish his army. The heartless and nobodies will aid us in each of the worlds. Once the peanut gallery defeats each one, Xehanort's army will be ready."

Khaos opened six portals to the locations of the Princesses of Heart that were not under protection. "We nab them and draw out the boy, keep him busy so he cannot unlock yet another ability." Six members left to go after the princesses and Chaos closed the portals.

"So, what do we do with the six princesses?"

"We will use them as bait and give the final blow to Sora."

"What is so special about him?"

Khaos, being apart of Ansem, remembers all of Xehanort's memories. All the plans and even how time travel can't be changed completely. "He was chosen to stop Xehanort form the very moment Xehanort wanted to leave that island." 

* * *

Sora and Aqua began walking the endless steps to Yen Sid and the others. Aqua locked her pinky with Sora's not wanting to be alone. 'He is ten years younger than you, please don't get too attached....' echoed through her mind.

"So, I think we should give up on finding me a second keyblade." Sora looked at her for a reason why. "It's just that on the three worlds we went to after Terra came back, there was no sign of one....."

Sora nodded. "Okay, you can give up. I won't though!" His grin was brighter than any star.

"I will start to use Brightcrest, but maybe I'm not suppose to have two keys. like Riku was given a second key as to balance out his Mark of Mastery."

Sora agreed, "Yeah, he became a master of the Realm of Light and his Way to Dawn is a Realm of Darkness keyblade. He has been working on mixing the two together for some limitless possibilities."

Aqua smiled at Sora. "You don't know any advanced elements do you?"

Sora blushed, "Uhhhh, I can use Light based finishers.....?" Aqua laughed at how Sora was trying to explain his reasons why. Once they entered the room everyone had their eyes on them.

"Welcome back you two." Yen Sid greeted them before explaining everything up until now.

Aqua and Sora were all caught up now. "I'm going to lead this council then....?"

"Mhmm. You are the one who has held the rank Master the longest out of the three of us." Mickey's reasoning wasn't wrong, but it was a lot of preassure to say the least.

"Plus you also survived the Realm of Darkness the longest." Riku added. Aqua had to release Sora's pinky unwillingly.

"But what about trainning these three?" Aqua pointed at Terra, Lea, and Kairi.

"Wait a second! I went through the same trainning as you Aqua!" Terra yelled.

"And looked what _happened_! You nearly ruined three kids _lives_! You acted _without_ permission! And you relied on darkness as your back up plan!" Aqua was emitting a gentle aura of magic that continued to flare up.

Riku stepped up. "I think I have a plan to fix things. Xehanort is building the X-Blade, and we need to stop that from happening again. We go separate ways to both train and stop the heartless and nobodies."

Mickey seconded Riku's attempt. "Master Aqua, it's your choice." Aqua just nodded accepting the terms.

"Okay, so I will travel with Terra, Mickey will travel with Lea and Aqua is with Kairi." Riku stated. Aqua was deeply hurt that she couldn't go with Sora. If anyone deserved to be Master it was him.

Sora questioned something that Aqua wasn't paying attention too. "Riku, how will you get Terra into the Dive to Heart? well his own dive." Riku was stunted by this.

"I know you spend alot of time there Sora but that doesn't work for everyone." Yen Sid supplied.

"But it's the only way Terra can achieve controling that keyblade from the Realm of Darkness. What little is left of Xehanort in Terra's heart has created access to that Keyblade and is wiggling back control." The four masters could not deny that they felt the conflict as well.

"Sora why do ya spend so much time there any way?" Goofy asked what everyone wanted to know.

' _It makes so much sense why he was asleep on the beach all the time_.' Kairi was even more curious now then ever.

"Well Roxas can wield Oathkeeper and Oblivion without a drive form, So i was trainning with him so I can dual wield both keys and only use Drive Forms as a second resort."

Yen Sid was glad that Sora was making his Drives so much stronger. ' _Sora's growth abilites were outstanding but if he could become a Master his Drives would go beyond Xehanort's abilities._ '

"Mickey, I will need to borrow your Star Seeker Keychain for awhile." Mickey was stunned at his former Master's request.

"Sora, I cannot conduct a Mark of Mastery Exam anymore, but I need to test all of your abilities in the Dive to Heart." 

* * *

Kairi and Aqua set off to Twilight Town where there was high nobody activity. Nothing too strong, but just enough to thwart Xehanort and refine Kairi as a Keyblade Wielder. On their way to the world, Kairi asked something that threw Aqua off guard. "Master Aqua, do you have feelings for Sora?"

Aqua yelped at the question, not knowing the answer and afraid of what Kairi might say to said answer. "It's okay if you do. It's just I do love him, but I know I'm not right for him. Plus I've been chasing Riku ever since I landed on Destiny Island."

The two women shared a chuckle. "I'm not entirely sure yet, I mean Sora goes beyond any standard for guys. And yet he always has his heart broken." Kairi just nodded. "I mean when I first visited Destiny Islands I was going to choose him as my successor and go back to train him as well. But Terra beat me there and, Well, did something he had no power to do."

"Do you think that's why Riku passed the Exam?" Kairi wasn't the only one who thought of that when it was revealed, but now that she was with Aqua she could find out the answer.

"I don't know, Sora and Riku are both self taught Kayblade wielders and their abilities are on different level than of mine and Terra's."

Kairi took out the Oathkeep keychain, like Aqua's Brightcrest, this was a physical manifestation of Sora's promise to Kairi to bring Riku back. "I want to beable to wield the Oathkeeper, but since Sora gave it back to me I feel that I'm breaking a promise to him."

Aqua smiled at Kairi, "Well let's see what's wrong here and make sure you can keep that promise!"

 


	10. Chapter 10

On a world not far from where Sora was sent for inspection, a cloaked man blazed through the lush plains. Two Arendelle guards were following a few meters behind him. "HALT!"

The cloaked man ignored them and picked up his pace. An arrow whizzed by his hood as the guards reloaded their crossbows. _'Not so smart....'_ The figure spun around and stuck his hand straight out at the two guards, "Burn...."

A fireball began to form in his palm when the guards began to run away. The Cloaked man flashed right in front of them releasing his fireball at point blank range. An eruption of fire shot sky high and was seen from the castle gates. "Well must keep moving!" The man's cloak sleeve was burnt off as he continued through the plains in search for an opening.

Back at Arendelle the Guard Captain and Queen Elsa were discussing defensive formations after the burning eruption was seen and the two guards were never found. "Queen Elsa, you need to put up a wall of ice to try and stop these bombs of fire from burning down the city!"

Elsa began pacing back and forth. "Are we sure these are bombs? What if there is an ability user like me? We cannot protect the city and I don't think I could hold them off." the Captain did not respond.

"Send Anna and Kristoff on an Ice delivery to Repunzel and Eugene. They cannot stay here." Olaf was worried about Elsa. "ummmm Elsa!" Elsa turned and smiled at the little snowman. "What if you summon multiple Marshmallows as guards too? they can stop these fires right?" Elsa agreed with Olaf and sent him to tell the town about the evacuation.

Elsa began to build an ice boarder around Arendelle. She was feeling exhausted even with the new mastery over her powers. Arendelle was now completely safe from harm, with or without the evacuation. Steam started to rise from the wall to her left. "That's not possible!"

An orange circle could be seen glowing its way through the ice. Elsa conjured up two Marshmallow snowmen beside her. "Well well well the Queen can do a lot more since we first scouted her!" The cloaked man walked dangerously close to Queen Elsa, the two monstrous snowmen roared at the man as they were about to attack. He sent his right fist deep into the left snowman, and in seconds it melted completely. Elsa hardened the snowman on the cloaked man's right to complete ice. The burnt sleeve of the man's cloak turned to dust as his right hand and forearm began to steam and glow a dark orange. "Claw of the Phoenix."

He dashed right through the ice being, completely shattering it, and was about to grasp Elsa's face. Elsa was terrified, she knew she could not survive this man's attack. How could someone have so much power? It was the complete opposite of her own too. She closed her eyes tightly hoping it would not hurt. A gust of wind was suddenly pushing her back and a clang sound. She saw a brown hair boy dressed in a black and red suit holding a key,  grinning at her.

"Sorry I'm late!"

\---

Aqua and Kairi clashed keys again and again. The woods by the old mansion was perfect for training. "A little bit higher on your block." Kairi nodded and back stepped ready for the next swing. Aqua spun Brightcrest in a full circle and did a jab in Kairi's direction. A cluster of light rays shot outward in a shotgun spray. Kairi rolled out of the way and threw her keyblade at Aqua. Aqua quickly jumped up allowing the keyblade pass right under her. Kairi focused on her keyblade and in a flash it appeared in her hand again.

"Good work." Aqua relaxed her stance. Kairi was panting in exhaustion.

"Can we continue?" Kairi tried pushing further with her training. Aqua smiled but shook her head no, it was only the beginning of the day and Kairi used so much energy on the warm up that it was time to relax. "We will be doing another form of training now." Aqua lead Kairi to a calm, peaceful clearing and sat down with her legs crossed. Kairi was confused but followed suit.

Aqua explained how Kairi should breath and focus during this training. "Now just let your mind go and focus with your heart." Kairi did as she was told. Mystical aura shrouded Kairi as she let herself search through her heart. She saw all her most precious memories. The time her grandmother told her the stories of the legendary heroes. The time she met Sora and Riku, also the first time she met Aqua grew stronger. What had these memories meant for her? The magic that swirled around Kairi solidified like an armor on her. She started to remember all the games she would play with the others on the Island and how they had real world applications on the journey she was on looking for Sora and Riku. Aqua watched carefully knowing that if Kairi is to hit a bad memory it will corrupt her magic and her ability to master the Keyblade.

"Good work today, Kairi." Aqua offered Kairi some water after their long day of training. Kairi was exhausted, but who knew tht meditating could take a lot out of you. They made back to their temporary base of operations to get some sleep. "Tomorrow we do our last round before we leave for King Mickey's."

Kairi yawned, nodding in respose to Aqua as they fell asleep. Nothing dangerous happened during that week or so of their stay. But alas, the last possible moment everything went to hell. The alarm went off and Twilight Town was being torn apart by thousands, if not more, nobodies of every type. Kairi has fought some of these nobodies, but Aqua has never seen any of them before. _'What do we do?'_

\---

Riku just stared at the Oblivion keychain while Terra was searching himself for a way to fight his darkness. _'Why did Sora entrust this to me? It only came about because of our fight at Hollow Bastion.'_ He looked past the keychain and onto Terra. Riku didn't like the look of things as Terra was showing signs of his **Dark Impulse**. Riku drew out Way to Dawn in case of another episode. Terra's aura was a spirial of a deep orange and black with crackles of red. "Terra! Calm down!" Terra's looked at Riku and his left eye was yellow. "Shi-"

\---

Elsa was so happy that this boy- er, young man, intervined. His blue eyes shone like a lighthouse of hope for Elsa.

"What are you doing here!?!?"

The cloaked figure burned his coat off revealing his face. He had an orange mohawk that contrasted his soot colored eyes with wing like tattoos around them. The boy raised his key to the flame covered man. "I'm here to protect the Queen, why are you here?"

The flames around the man shot out in every direction. Elsa was terrified but the Key wielder cast Protect around them, no flames would reach Her. "Queen Elsa, your sister and her friends are okay. I took them to the kingdom across the sea."

Elsa felt so relived. "But-" Three fireballs flew towards the duo. Elsa began to flinch when Sora cast **Blizardaga** to cancel them.

"Don't worry, and I'm Sora by the way!" Sora laughed at Elsa who was surprised to see someone else use Ice Magic.

"You ass- YOU ASSBUTT!" Fire erupted from a single point, Vulcan the Phoenix Sage. Or that's what he calls himself. Sora has been laughing ever since Vulcan announced his name.

"Assbutt? Really?!" Elsa wanted to giggle along with Sora but she was still too afraid of this man's powers. She quickly formed a tent like ice shield around her with the ability to see Sora and Vulcan's fight.

Vulcan began some weird chant but as soon as he was finished he shouted, " **Defensive Arts: Flame Aura**!" He was shrouded in a thin layer of fire, and Sora didn't know his next move. "Uhhhh....Q-queen Elsa, you might wanna make a stronger defense," Elsa could see that Sora knew she was at her limit already- "or run." A burning wave engulfed the two as Vulcan began his assault.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooooooooong wait! Got distracted, then this that and the other.... But i should have 2 or 3 chaps out by the time i get 2.8! Also fixed Chapters 1-10 sorry fir bugs or bumps while reading them

The ice and snow that covered the battlefield started to melt at a rapid pace. Puddles of water and mud trailed behind Vulcan as he marched towards Sora and Elsa. Elsa started throwing rocks of ice at her assailant but they were melting and evaporating too fast. Sora channeled  **Quake** around the teeth of his Kingdom Key, "Elsa jump!"

Once the Queen was in the air away from the magic attack Sora smashed his Key into the ground, then he slashed it towards Vulcan. An exploding wave of rocks and mud hit the Fire Master trapping him for the time being. 

Vulcan the charged Sora with a flurry of burning punches. He spun around creating a small swirl of flames around him, causing Sora to jump back a bit. "The Queen doesn't even need to be alive and you know it!" Sora hit each of Vulcan's punches and kicks with his key. Vulcan clenched his fists and sent a jab into Sora's chest.

" **Inferno Fist**!" 

Sora was sent flying as a trail of fire followed him. To Elsa it looked like Vulcan's arm stretched like he could become fire itself. Once the dust and smoke started to clear, both Elsa and Vulcan saw Sora covered in a blue, dust-like aura. The red trim on his new outfit from Yen Sid was now blue. Sora was spinning his keyblade with quick, spot-on accuracy like none other. Sora skated on this magic output with blinding speed. His Wisdom form was miraculous to Elsa but dangerous for Vulcan. Sora spun the Kingdom Key and slashed towards Vulcan's chest. A powerful, snowy sphere drilled into Vulcan sending him back then frozen solid in a spikey ice ball of a prison. 

Sora grabbed Elsa by the hand and took her towards the woods that wasn't too far off. Once they felt certain that they were safe and sound, they both collapsed at a tree.

"W-where did you learn that kind of magic?" Elsa looked at her savior in bewilderment, "Magic can be  _taught_?"

Sora nodded remembering when Donald first told him he can learn to use magic. "Uh huh! You can use levels of Ice Magic I have never seen too. I mean I haven't seen a lot of Ice Magicians but I can totally tell you are beyond amazing!"

Elsa smiled, it was the first time anyone looked at her and didn't see a witch when she used her powers. Even better her powers are teachable. 

"Thank You." Sora just smiled not knowing what she really was thankful for. Back at the battlefield a dark aura cover the Ice Prison as the ice started to sweat and bubble. 

\---

The young teen Khaos approached his master, Xehanort, with updates on their executed plans. Having Xehanort back was great in many aspects but it was only his heart. No body was returned as he threw away his old, frail body to take Terra's but with anything that has Sora involved, there will always be implications. The heart and soul rested in a cloak that sat on on of the Thirteen thrones in the Castle That Never Was. "Master, you were right about Vulcan being intercepted by Sora. Was that seen from the Future?

" _No, young one. It is from **Past** experience._"

"But everything we had up until recently was used from Future readings, what changed?"

" _Sora did. Our plan was foiled by him so I made adjustments to it. Riku ruined them as well, he was chosen by Terra to Master the Keyblade so I could use Riku's great power to rule._ "

Khaos nodded, "Well I think i have found two promising Candidates for you." The silver haired teen showed two young men. One was brutish and build like a tank while the other was short, built, and quick on his feet. Xehanort had other plans in mind, " _No, we need to open a path to bring my younger self back._ "

\---

Aqua began panting heavily as she held a **Refectaga** around her and Kairi. ' _where are they coming from?!?_ ' Aqua was on the verge of panicking, now running low on mana. Dusks swarmed around them crashing into Aqua's barrier. ' _No no no no....Sora help me...._ '

Kairi shook as wave after wave of Nobodies stormed the reflecting barrier. She was tired, weak, and too afraid to move. The barrier shattered at the sight of a fist belonging to what looked like a set of white Keyblade Armor. The Nobody symbol covered the faceless helmet that reminded Aqua of Vanitas's Armor. Kairi stared at the Nobody like she was a mouse in a lion's den.

Aqua jumped in front of her and swung her keyblade at the Nobody, It grabed the center of her key and sent black and white jaded tendrils to the keychain. Before Aqua could process the movement, her Brightcrest shattered. Aqua let a tear roll down her cheek as she pushed Kairi and ran back. ' _Sora...I-I need help...._ '

The Nobody wrapped the empty keyblade in the black and white tendrils, copying the shape and abilities of the weapon. A tainted aura covered the hand of the Nobody as tendrils formed a keychain.

The Symbol of the Nobodies followed by a chain of black and white. The Nobody connected his keychain to Aqua's empty keyblade, corrupting it and forcing it to become his. A straight edged, Victorian key shaped Keyblade appeared. The guard was the shape of the Nobody Symbol stretching up making the blade, the Keyblade looked like a corrupted version of Aqua's Stormfall. Aqua was heartbroken, her key and keychain were stolen from her and now she can't defend herself or Kairi. How were they to get out of this mess?

\---

At the Coliseum Oswald was being healed by a Healer as the Final Round of the Junior Cup was about to be underway. ' _Mickey said this was gonna be easy!_ ' the Rabbit thought as he was sent to the waiting area. The Winner of the previous Round was this Sonya-Bee. She was fast and wore a black and yellow striped gauntlet that held a hidden blade inside it. Oswald heard that she was an adept Magic user as well, but could not find out what type of spells or elements she used. ' _This is turning out to be a toughie!!!!_ ' 

First Mickey gave Oswald the mission to pass the Junior Cup and any tests Phil would give him. It turns out he had to fight off a swarm of Shadow Heartless in town. Once he made sure the Townsfolk were okay, Phil told him he had to start his Matches for the Junior Cup!

The Coliseum went as follows, first you go through a series of battles from round Ten to round Two and if you made it to the Finals you wait for your opponent to make it to round Two, then it was a one versus one Final battle. Oswald made it past the rounds with a little bit of luck on his side. 

Oswald took out the Thunder scroll and went over it one more time. He could pull this off no problem. The Announcer called out both Sonya-Bee and Oswald for the Final fight. Oswald summoned his Keyblade as he walked out of the tunnel. On the other side he could see this Sonya-Bee. 

Sonya-Bee was a tall slender woman, dressed in a black one piece suit with long black gloves and thigh highs. Her lightning blue eyes tore a hole through most people but Oswald was love struck. She was dark skinned and the deepest of blonde spiked hair ever seen. Oswald noticed a tiny bunny tail when the two of them stood next each other as the crowd roared in delight.

The Announcer finished his intro and directed the fighters to their positions. Once he left the ring, Phil smashed the Starting Bell. Oswald and Sonya-Bee kept their guards up as they watched one another.

"So Sonya-Bee?"

"Don't call me that. That is a stage name crafted by these... these imbeciles! My name is Sonya Beatrice!!!"

Sonya charged at Oswald with great speed. She sent a wave of round house kicks that were blocked by Oswald's Key. Sonya then punched the blade with her right, gauntlet covered fist. A clang echo out as the two metals crashed into each other.

"Wow... You are really tough!" Oswald was surprised by Sonya's skill. There was no way he could keep up with her speed, he still lacked a lot of training while Mickey prepared a Mark of Mastery for Lea.

"I guess now is a good a time as ever... **Thunder**!" Oswald held his straight edge key pointed to the sky. A small gold trail of lightning traveled up his blue guard and then his sliver blade, a bolt of gold lightning struck Sonya in a thunderous roar. The crowd and Oswald were shocked at the scene before them.

Sonya stood there grinning with the spell stopped by her left hand. She absorbed the Thunder spell and used it to produce a gold lightning aura around herself.

"Try and keep up, will yah?"

\---

Riku held Terra's Earthshaker back with both Way to Dawn and The Master Defender crossed in an X shaped pattern. Terra was drowning in the **Dark Impulse** which caused a great strain on his keychain.

"Terra!" Riku shouted but it fell on deaf ears. ' _Maybe he shouldn't be like me, a master of Light and Dark_.'

Terra jumped back and released a volley of **Dark Bullets** raining on Riku and sectioned off land they were training in. "This isn't you! You are falling too fast!"

Riku wasn't used to dual wielding but it did help to knock back the magic bullets. Riku watched as the barrier Merlin sent them was fading. It needed a night to charge but Terra lost himself in the **Dark Impulse**. Riku quickly pointed both Way to Dawn and The Master Defender at Terra, first unlocking Terra's heart. The Darkness engulfed Terra then lifted above his body, Riku quickly locking Terra's heart again, the shadows became a clone of Terra. It was like the one Heartless of Sora that they encountered on Neverland all those years ago.

Yellow eyes contrasted the dark void skin, it held out it's hand and summoned a Keyblade, Darkgnaw. The Shadow Terra fired a **Dark Bullet** at Riku and then vanished. Riku checked on Terra, still breathing and no sense of Darkness in his heart.

"Well this is going to be complicated..."


	12. Chapter 12

Back in Twilight Town Aqua and Kairi were running from the Nobody, now claiming itself as the Twilight Armor. The more it used Aqua's stolen Keyblade, the more it evolved into a dangerous enemy. It had developed a speech pattern like an infant child which made Aqua worry more.

Aqua began talking to herself once again, "How can we win? How can I win?"

Aqua hadn't talked to herself in awhile, not since Sora saved her but that wasn't going to happen a second time. Kairi called out to the Keyblade Master as she knocked a few Dusks out of their way. The more they ran, the more they cut down, the more Nobodies appeared following the Twilight Armor.

"BURN, BABY!"

Kairi looked up to see a giant fireball blasting away Dusks like they were nothing. Lea landed in front of Aqua and Kairi, dressed in black pants and a sleeveless orange jacket. His keyblade in his right hand and his chakram, Eternal Flame, in the left. "You ladies need any help?"

Before they could answer the Twilight Armor slashed downward on the new enemy. Lea blocked the blade with his chakram and preformed a horizontal slash across the Twilight Armor's chest. A rain of Thunder came crashing crashing down on the other Dusks. Kairi looked over to see Donald and Goofy not far behind.

"Here yahs go!" Goofy handed them both a potion and an ether. Kairi thanked him as he went off to defend them. Lea used a Fire Strike on the Twilight Armor before dodging backwards. Donald charged Goofy's shield with a large amount of mana before Goofy Shield Bashed the Twilight Armor. It pointed the stolen Keyblade behind itself, "Me... would... return..."

A gray and black portal opened up as the Twilight Armor vanished. The army of Dusk didn't last much longer once the Armor was gone.

Once the Dusks were gone Lea, Donald, and Goofy helped Aqua and Kairi to the Gummi Ship. "Lea, why aren't you preparing for the Mark of Mastery exam?" Aqua questioned even though she felt she was now even more useless than when she was with Sora.

"There are some complications. Riku brought an unconscious Terra to the Castle, he seems even weaker now than when he was restored."

Aqua became more afraid now, "i-is it the Darkness?"

"The opposite. Riku had to separate him with his Darkness creating a new enemy..."

\---

" _You noticed the severe drop in your power, did you not?" Yen Sid questioned almost in a negative way. Sora nodded in understanding. He almost became a vessel of Darkness because of something he had completely overlooked. "Not only have you lost power, you also failed to learn a very important power we are going to need." Sora nodded as everyone stood there silent, "Well, we should discuss this later."_

_A party ensued for Riku. Sora went back to his child-like self, joking and putting on funny masks. Kairi and Riku couldn't help but laugh at him. After everyone settled down, congradulating Riku, Sora set off on his own. "Sora, where will you go?"_

_"Dunno yet. But don't worry I have a plan!"_

_Kairi looked sad but cheered him on, Lea and Riku nodded having faith in him, while the others were worried that Sora was acting rashly once again._

_Sora grinned as he unlocked a pathway and set off, "See you guys in a bit!"_

"And that's when I started my training for about two and a half years." Sora finished his story to Elsa. She was amazed that as powerful as Sora was he was still not a Master. "Don't worry! I restored all my old abilities, upgraded some too!" Sora laughed while flexing for Elsa.

Sora started cleaning up their campsite, answering Elsa's questions. "Where did you go? You mean you were considered weak? How is that even a thought?"

Sora laughed at Elsa as she tried to understand the reason Sora failed, she knew she was no master over her powers but Sora had this huge control over his own power.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I mean there might be a chance that we can send someone to train you."

Elsa shook her head 'no' because she needed this desparately, "I've sent word to my sister. She can handle this, I hope." Sora nodded as they set out towards the borrowed Gummi Ship from Mickey.

"Alright, off we go!"

\---

Yen Sid stood over Terra pulsing a green aura around him. Riku was sitting in a chair reflecting on his decision. "It was a smart move, at least you used it to help Terra." Riku nodded at Yen Sid's words.

"But his Darkness became a Heartless type creature that wields Terra's keyblade now."

"It was actually a second key tied to his heart, one of Xehanort's many crafted corruptions."

Mickey came in not long after with Ansem's notes, "It isn't exactly like that Shadow Sora from all those years ago but more like that Vanitas taken from Ventus." Yen Sid agreed but Riku explained how it traveled.

"It was like the keyblade controlled the shadow though. Wasn't Vanitas more like a second person?"

Mickey shruged his shoulders as there was a great deal they still did not understand. Yen Sid tried to explain but Lea, Donald, and Goofy had returned with Aqua and Kairi. They have much to discuss.

Yen Sid listened carefully as Aqua explained how she lost her Keyblade and Riku explained the Heartless looking creature born from Terra's darkness. Two very powerful contenders had joined the fray now while Terra, Kairi, and Lea were still far off from finishing their training. Yen Sid sighed, "It is up to Sora once again. If he can bring Queen Elsa to Merlin then that is one step in the right direction."

"If we are always putting the stress on Sora, then why can't you pass him?" Aqua was not just arguing for Sora this time. There were worlds out there that would not follow someone who could not be called "Master" and now was not the time to let them rebel. Xehanort had replaced the Guardians of Darkness with new ones in the three years since he tried to take Sora as a vessel.

"Well now we must wait to hear from Merlin."

Riku and Kairi nodded as Mickey lead Aqua to see Terra. Everyone was somber at Yen Sid's Tower, but Sora and Elsa were just about to land on Radient Garden...

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this intro? Should I change anything? Thanks for reading!


End file.
